Conventionally, in a cellular telephone device as a portable wireless device, a structure to mount an antenna outside of a housing has been adopted. However, in recent years, in consideration of design, etc., a structure building an antenna into a housing has gradually become adopted.
Moreover, in the case that a wireless communication terminal of a cellular telephone device, etc. supports EV-DO, which is a kind of CDMA 2000 as a communication system and a dual band+GPS (Global Positioning System), and Bluetooth, which is a kind of short distance wireless communication system, it is necessary to provide more than two antennae. Even in such cases, it is preferable to adopt a structure which builds the antennae into a housing.
As described above, in a portable wireless device such as a cellular telephone device, it is becoming common for an antenna to be built into a housing. As such a portable wireless device with a built-in antenna, for example, a cellular telephone device can be cited, in the housing of which a battery, a circuit board, a shielded case, a flexible wiring substrate, and a key sheet are sequentially arranged to be layered, and at the same time, an antenna is arranged in the end of the housing (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-67524).